This invention relates to a case for lipstick or lip cream or the like.
Cases for containing lipstick or lip cream or the like include those which have, as shown in FIG. 18, a tubular casing 51, a carrier 53 for carrying contents 52 received and held movably in the tubular casing 51, and a rotary member 54 held rotatably with respect to the tubular casing 51. The rotary member 54 is provided with a screw shaft 55 projecting therefrom, and the carrier 53 is provided with a threaded tube 56 by which the carrier 53 is screwed onto the screw shaft 55, so that a rotary operation of the rotary member 54 causes the carrier 53 carrying the contents 52 to move inside the tubular casing 51 to protrude and retract the contents 52, which is lipstick or lip cream or the like, from and into the tubular casing 51 (for example JP-UM-B-58-14889).
However, in this kind of case of related art, since a rotary control unit including the rotary member 54 and a contents carrying unit including the carrier 53 carrying the contents 52 are separately constructed, an increased number of parts are required to constitute the case and, hence, numerous molds for forming these parts are needed, which results in an increased manufacturing cost. Moreover, the separately constructed rotary control unit and contents carrying unit each have to be individually assembled to the tubular casing 51, which requires complicated assembly of the parts.
There have also been cases, as shown in FIG. 19, in which the rotary member 54 and the carrier 53 are connected through a connecting member 59 which can fold at a plurality of fold lines to contract or extend adjustably, whereby the rotary member 54 and the carrier 53 can be integrally molded (JP-A-2001-128733).
In this case, however, there have been problems that the rotation of the rotary member 54 can not be transmitted well to the carrier 53, the carrier 53 cannot be moved smoothly in the tubular casing 51 by a rotary operation of the rotary member 54, and the contents 52 carried on the carrier 53 cannot be smoothly protruded from and retracted into the tubular casing 51.